Ban: Child Care Trouble - 01/21/16
Participants Nara Ban Child Care Trouble Father: “I’ve request for a shinobi to come and lend us a hand and babysit you guys while I'm gone, so behave yourselves and we'll go out for treats tonight.” Both children whine as their father breaks the news to them. Ikari: “But we're shinobi! We don't need a stupid babysitter!” Senbo: “Yeah! We're the best in our class!” Their father chuckles and places his rough hands on their heads and messes up their hair. Father: “It's only for a couple of hours. I'll be back before you know it.” There's a knock on the door and the father approaches the door and opens up. He peeks through the crack to see a young shinobi standing at the doorstep. Father: “You must be here for the kids.” Kare: - As the locks on the door began to unlock, Ban took a few steps back from the door and stared at the door knob as it turned to the left. The door cracked open about an inch or two and Ban could make out the face of a bearded male behind the door. The man began to speak and opened the door wide enough for Ban to walk in. - Father: “You must be here for the kids.” Ban: “Yes, that's correct.” Father: “Well come on in!” - The man took a step back and turned his body to unlock the doorway and Ban cautiously walked in and rubbed the bottom of his soaking wet sandals against the carpet below his feet. As Ban dried his sandals, his eyes wandered through the living room and he couldn't help but notice how empty it was. - Father: “I know there isn't much in here, we just moved in a few days ago.” Ban: “Oh don't worry, I don't mind.” Father: “Boys, your sitter is here!” - As soon as the man stopped yelling the sound of footsteps pounding against the floor grew louder and louder. Ban turned his attention to where the sound was coming from and then from around the corner two boys came speeding through and came to a halt beside their father's side. Ban could already tell just from their appearance that they were going to be a troublesome pair, but he knelt down to their level and put on a big grin. - Father: “This is Ikari and Senbo.” - As he introduced his sons, he placed his hand on their head and looked down to them as they waved at Ban and Ban returned the wave with a faint smile on his face. Their father would gently push them towards the direction they came from and they would run back around the corner and disappear from sight, letting their presence be known only by the sound of their laughter and screams. - Kare: - As the children ran off to continue playing, Ban turned his attention to their father and stood there with his hands in his olive green raincoat pockets and stared up at the man through his tinted goggles. - Ban: "Is there anything in particular that you'd like for me to do with your children?" Father: "Well they already ate breakfast, so just serve them lunch in a few hours and make sure they stay safe. I'll be back in a couple of hours so make yourself at home until then." Ban: "Very well." - The father extended his right hand out and Ban gripped it firmly and they shook hands. As the father left the apartment, Ban turned around to close the door and made sure to apply the several locks to ensure the children didn't try and sneak out through the front door whilst Ban was occupied with something else or simply not paying attention. Ban turned back around and took in his surroundings and began to wander in the direction that the children ran off too. As he approached the corner the laughter suddenly came to a low mischievous giggle. Ban would press up against the wall and paid close attention to the sounds coming from around the corner and was able to recognize the voices of the children whispering back and forth between each other. He kept his guard up and proceeded to walk around the corner cautiously and see Ikari and Senbo holding what he can only assume to be real shuriken. Without hesitation the children released a barrage of shuriken towards Ban's torso with quite impressive accuracy. Ban couldn't gamble on the shuriken being fake, so he quickly reached into his left sleeve and pulled out a concealed kunai and began to deflect the shuriken whilst leaping back about 5 feet. As the shuriken clashed into the finely sharpened edge of the kunai blade they lost all momentum and dropped down onto the ground and Ban stood his guard with a look of genuine shock and surprise. - Ban: "What the hell are you two doing? You could've seriously wounded me or even worse, I could've hurt one of you." Ikari: "Poppa told us you were a shinobi, so we wanted to see how good you were." Ban: "Well there's a time and place for everything, Ikari." - Ban said sternly as he then turned his gaze to Senbo, who seems very nervous and scared. - Ban: "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell you father about this. Just don't do it again." Ikari & Senbo: "Okay." - The two said in sync and began to walk over to pick up the shuriken they threw, but Ban walked over and stood in front of the pile and gave Ikari and Senbo an intimidating glare, causing them to step back from the pile and drop their heads down in defeat. They would walk back to their room and once in the room Ban would kneel down on one knee and picked up one of the shuriken. He held one in his left hand and began to closely examine the weapon and within just a matter of seconds could tell that the metal used was quite cheap and the shuriken was crafted quite poorly in comparison to the shuriken Ban and his peer utilizes. - Kare: - A while has passed since the shuriken incident and Ban was now sitting down on the living room floor with his legs crossed like a pretzel with his eyes closed and weaving the basic hand seals while also concentrating on the flow of his chakra. As he sits there practicing his hand seals, Ikari and Senbo begin to creep into the living room in what seems like another attempt and testing Ban's capabilities as a shinobi, but this time they aren't using crude shuriken. Ikari held onto a bundle of rope and Senbo onto another bundle of the same rope. The two began to quietly sneak up behind Ban and as they closed in on him from behind, Ikari crept up around the front of Ban and then the two began to scream at the top of their lungs while around Ban attempting to wrap him up in rope. Ban couldn't help but jump a bit as they screamed and as they ran around him in circles attempting to bound him with rope he tried to free himself by simply shaking himself a bit, but they managed to wrap him up pretty tightly. Ban sat there and let them finish wrapping him up and securing the bond with a poorly tied knot. - Ikari: "Haha! We've got you now." Ban: "You sure do." - Ikari and Senbo ran off to their room for a moment to retrieve a couple of markers and while they did that Ban used what he learned in the Academy and maneuvered his arms to his back and untied the knot with his hands. As Ikari and Senbo came running back they stopped in their tracks and stared at the bundle of rope laying on the ground where Ban once sat tied up. - "Where'd he go?" - Ikari said out loud, expecting to hear a reply from Ban. Ban was hiding behind the kitchen counter a couple of feet away from the two and would weave the hand seal for rat whilst pouring some of his chakra into his shadow; darkening his shadow and gaining the ability to manipulate it. His shadow began to bend to his will as it maneuvered along the ground and then quickly dashed towards Ikari's shadow and engulfed every inch of it. Ikari felt this sudden lost of control over his own limbs and pulled the cap off one of the markers and began to scribble all over his own face. - Ikari: "What the!" Ban: "Looks like I've got you now." - Ban popped out from hiding, laughing a bit to himself. - "I told you not to mess around with me. Now go wash your face and get your coats, we're going out for a bit." - As Ban releases his grasp on Ikari, he storms off to the bathroom and Senbo trails behind, but goes into the bedroom. - Kare: - After Ikari cleaned himself up, both him and his brother changed out of their pajamas and into something more athletic, but still casual. The children and Ban were heading towards a park that was located nearby, but on the way there they stopped at a restaurant to grab some lunch. The three took their seats on stools positioned alongside the counter with Ban sitting in between the two. - Chef: "Hey there Ban, what can I get for you?" Ban: "Let me get three of the usual." Chef: "Beef ramen with a poached egg, a side of white rice and half a dozen pork dumplings?" Ban: "Just one order of dumplings." Chef: "You got it!" - The chef went out back into the kitchen to prepare the order and Ban sat there conversing with Ikari and Senbo about their progress in the Academy and shared some of his stories. After about an hour an a half, the three had eaten their meals and arrived at the park which was crowded with children and their parents. While Ban stood at the entrance gaining a sense of his surroundings and the individuals within the park, Ikari and Senbo ran off into the crowd of children just before Ban could react and prevent them from getting out of his sight. While in the crowd of children, Ikari accidentally pumped into one of the girls using a thin dull purple hair band to hold her ponytail in place, a matching long sleeved sweater, dark gray jean shorts with bandages wrapping around her legs down to her ankles and standard issue black shinobi sandals. As Ikari stumbled forward, he managed to regain his balance and with haste wove the hand seals dog, boar, and then ram. A cloud of smoke engulfed erupted from the crowd and Ban turned his attention at the smoke and began to walk towards the area while holding the hand seal for rat and having his shadow slither through the shadows to see if he could come across Ikari's chakra. In the meanwhile, Senbo managed to make his way through the crowd and to the trees. As he hid behind one of the many trees surrounding the park, he wove the hand seals tiger, boar, ox, and dog. Two identical clones of Senbo formed beside him and ran off into the park. - Kare: - It didn't take Ban a long time to locate and track Ikari's chakra, but something was odd; Ikari wasn't anywhere to be seen. As Ban searched and searched, he couldn't seem to find Ikari, but he was certain that he was near. While still holding the hand seal for rat, he'd manipulate his shadow sweep around him like a radar covering a 5 yard radius with him at the center. As Ban came closer to Ikari, Ikari leaped up to avoid being caught by Ban's shadow. Ban quickly noted a girl leaping in the air and was certain that was Ikari using the Transformation Jutsu, so without hesitation reached out towards the area she was most likely going to land with his shadow and pierced right through the girl's shadow and instantly Ban could tell it was Ikari's chakra. Ikari's jutsu dispelled and he revert back to his normal appearance as he began to walk towards Ban as Ban walked towards him. - Ban: "Don't ever run off like that again, I could've lost you." Ikari: "Urg! You are such a pain!" Ban: "Now where did Senbo run off to?" Ikari: "I don't know... I think he's over there." - Ikari pointed towards Senbo running around in an open field with a couple more children and Ban began to head over there with Ikari trailing behind with his shadow linked to Ban's. As Ban closed in on Senbo's location, he stopped a couple of yards away and analyzed the situation carefully before approaching. - 'If he were hiding from me like Ikari, why would he be out here running around in the open for me to see.' - After close inspection, Ban was able to identify what he though to be Senbo to actually be a clone, but there wasn't any sign of Senbo in the area of the clone. - 'Senbo can't be too far away from his clone, so he must be near by.' - He approached the clone and as he came close to it, it vanished and a faint chuckle caught Ban's ears within the midst of rustling of leaves. Ban lifted his gaze up to the branches above him and within the leaves he could barely make out a humanoid figure. - "If that's you Senbo, come down here right now... Don't make me have to come up there to get you." - With no response from who Ban believes is Senbo, he charges up the tree and out comes Senbo leaping down to Ikari. - "Watch out!" - Ikari shouted out as he pointed to Ban's shadow. Senbo was quick to react by weaving the hand seals tiger, boar, ox, dog and snake to replace himself with a log and utilize that moment to leap off of the log and further up into the air and managed to grasp onto the branch of another tree. Now running along the branches, Ban attempts to reach down and grab hold of Senbo's wrist, but Senbo let's go before Ban could grab hold of him. Suddenly the branch that Ban is standing on snaps and knocks him off his balance and plummeting down to the ground. Ban manages to land on his feet and as he does his cheeks begin to fill with a dark gray smoke that shoots out of special vents in his rebreather. The smoke quickly trail behind Senbo and with ease tangled around his torso and legs, preventing him from moving any further. - "I told you not-" - Senbo's body suddenly erupted in a cloud of smoke and from behind Ban the grass began to morph into a blanket and Senbo popped out and sprinted towards Ban with one of the crude shuriken from earlier that day, but before Senbo could even get a few steps out, Ban's shadow released its control from Ikari and shot towards Senbo and possessed his shadow; keeping him in place. - Ban: "Nice try, but you're going to have to try harder than that." Senbo: "I almost had you!" - Shortly after Ban's struggle to find and capture the two brats, Ban trained their shurikenjutsu a bit and then headed back home. - Kare: - After a couple of hours of training at the park, Ban headed back to their apartment to have them shower and possibly make something for them to eat. While walking back Ikari and Senbo spotted their father and ran off to him leaving Ban behind. - Father: "Hey little guys! Well it seems like you three had a blast at the park." - Ban chuckled lightly to himself while rubbing the back of his neck. - Ban: "They had so much energy in them, so I thought it'd be good to take them out to burn some of it off." Father: "Thanks a lot. It makes life easier for me at home. I'll take care of it from here." Ban: "Alright." - Ban bowed slightly and headed off to the Missions Office to let them know that he took care of the task. - "I wonder what they'll become at my age." - Results Ban managed to keep both Ikari and Senbo out of trouble and safe until it was time to return them to their father. It surely won't be the last time Ban encounters Ikari and Senbo.